


Key

by bunnoculars



Category: SHINee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-30 01:04:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14485404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnoculars/pseuds/bunnoculars
Summary: Kibum's life is harder than it looks. He's going to keep it that way. Set in 2008, pre-debut.





	Key

Kibum has fifteen minutes before he has to get up. His bus doesn’t leave Seoul for an hour and some, and it only takes half that time to get to the station from here. If the trains aren’t running slow, if he hits his transfer just right, if it doesn’t take a hundred years just to walk Taemin and Jonghyun to their bus stop.

Kibum doesn’t count on ifs, so he has fifteen minutes.

“Taeminnie, that’s wrong. Don’t just write whatever,” Jonghyun says.

Taemin just smiles and moves on to the next question. In the few years they’ve known each other, Kibum has learned to tell his smiles apart, because that’s his response to everything. Everything. Kibum is pretty sure this one means _what do you know,_ but Jonghyun either doesn’t get it or doesn’t care. Just wrestles Taemin’s pencil away and tries to steal his workbook next.

“If you like homework so much, you should’ve tried doing yours.”

The only difference is Kibum said it out loud, but they both give him a look. That’s so annoying Kibum has to change the subject, so instead of the many things he could say he tells them, “Eat your noodles, it’s been three minutes,” and Taemin forgets everything else, which means Jonghyun does too.

Kibum shouldn’t be having instant ramyun. He can’t not eat, though, and going further than the convenience store down the street from SM costs time and money he doesn’t have. And it would be worse to wait until he gets home. It’s already past ten now, and anyway, eating alone is depressing.

He makes himself stop with half left, and gives the rest to Taemin. Taemin barely lifts his head in between bites to give Kibum another smile, the one that says _thank you, hyung._

“You’re not hungry?” Jonghyun asks him.

Where Kibum is sitting, that’s a stupid question, and he kind of hates that for Jonghyun it’s not.

“Be grateful,” he says. “He’d be eating yours by now if I hadn’t given him mine.”

Taemin doesn’t deny it. Jonghyun makes a face, chews off what’s in his mouth and lowers his chopsticks just to say to Kibum, “Next time tell me you’re on a diet before I buy you food,” and then to Taemin, “How are you so skinny? Aigoo, you pig,” tweaking his ear, petting his hair.

That’s what Kibum wants to know. Neither Jonghyun nor Taemin can talk and eat at the same time, though, so he keeps it to himself. He doesn’t tell them to hurry it up, either, no matter how fun it is to toy with Jonghyun.

By the time they throw everything out and step into the street, Kibum is down to five minutes, and by the time they reach the corner where they part every weekend, he’s already long gone. He’s just waiting for the light to change.

Instead of saying goodbye Jonghyun asks, “Are you coming up tomorrow?” and then doesn’t wait for Kibum to answer either way, goes on, “They’re making cuts again soon, it’s not a good idea to miss a day.”

In three years, Kibum has never done anything to make anyone say that to him. Jonghyun is just trying to help, but whatever. Kibum doesn’t need to hear it, least of all from him. Kibum is half as talented and half as good-looking, but he’s trained just as hard and just as long as Jonghyun has, all without throwing every other option he has away.

“Worry about yourself.” Kibum rolls his eyes as hard as he can, and then pulls Taemin in for a quick hug. “Be good while hyung is away, okay, Taeminnie~?”

“Okay~” is what comes out of Taemin’s mouth, but his face says _you can’t buy me with food._ Jonghyun sees it, too, takes Taemin back from Kibum and laughs at him.

Which, it was supposed to be funny, but Kibum is supposed to be the one laughing. He thinks he needs to turn this around, thinks he’s got enough time, but then that’s it. Traffic crawls to a stop and Kibum can cross, so he does.

He’s over it before his feet hit sidewalk again.

 

Kibum never sleeps on the bus back to Daegu. This time he puts his headphones in and listens to the song SM gave them to work on today, runs through the steps in his head, tries to visualize the instructor’s movements. He doesn’t realize he’s remembering it with his body, too, until the grandma seated next to him nods off on his shoulder, and he has to keep himself still.

All that means is she’s not looking, so he lip syncs and practices his power face instead. He doesn’t count on the ahjussi across the aisle glancing up from his book and catching him at it, eyebrows shooting up, but Kibum doesn’t let it get under his skin. The high note is coming.

The way Kibum sees it, being an idol isn’t just about singing or dancing or looking good. If it were, he’d have walked out the first time he saw Taemin dance, the first time he heard Jonghyun sing, the moment he went from being the hottest boy in his school, to sharing the same air as guys like Choi Minho. But there’s a lot more to it. It’s about personality. It’s about sticking with it. It’s about putting up with crap no one else could. Whoever lasts the longest, tries the hardest, wants it the most, those are the ones that will end up in the new boy group SM is putting together.

The ahjussi loses their staring contest. Kibum doesn’t know what made him look away, but he knows exactly what he saw. He’s practiced it in front of the mirror a thousand times, as many as it took until he no longer embarrassed himself.

 

Another Saturday night. On his way out of the building, Kibum finds Taemin. He’s sitting on the floor in the lobby, against the wall with his chin on his knees, and for a second Kibum thinks he’s nodded off like that, but then Taemin looks up at him. Greets Kibum, and Kibum isn’t sure if that’s supposed to be hello or goodbye.

“Are you waiting for Jonghyun hyung?” Kibum asks him, trying to be patient.

When Kibum was his age, he’d been coming up to Seoul alone and training here for a year. Taemin is up to three, and he still doesn’t even want to ride public transit on his own.

Taemin says, “He always waits for me, too,” like he knows what Kibum is thinking and he doesn’t like it.

Kibum is fine if Taemin wants to act like Jonghyun does that for himself, like he can’t get home at night without Taemin. And if Jonghyun wants to baby Taemin, and then lose track of time and keep him up, keep him here until the last bus, that’s not Kibum’s problem. He’s out of here, he has his own bus to catch.

…He goes half a block before he’s heading back.

“I’ll take you as far as your stop, come on.”

Maybe Taemin realizes he won’t take no for an answer, or maybe it’s just that he hasn’t figured out how to buck Kibum yet. He comes. Kibum thinks about holding his hand as they weave through groups of halfway drunk ahjussis, young couples flirting with PDA, grouchy ahjummas, raccoon-eyed girls in cut-offs outside noraebangs, advertising a lot more than all night discounts on songs and drinks. And then he thinks about not thinking things like that. Taemin is sixteen, not five.

Still, he waits with Taemin for his bus to come. He has that much time.

Taemin surprises him, breaks the silence before it settles between them. “What time is it?”

“Ten thirty already.” It’s just a guess, but a good one. Taemin’s face kind of falls, and Kibum really can’t handle that. If Taemin’s so scared Jonghyun won’t make it in time, he should have gone into the vocal room and dragged him out. But he’d never have done it, he’d have sat out there and waited until kingdom come and gotten stranded with him instead. “Taemin-ah, you’re not the type who should worry about anyone else, trust me.”

Taemin doesn’t take that well at all. Now he’s stopped looking at Kibum, and he’s probably trying to figure out how to talk back. Sure enough, he comes out with, “You don’t have to wait with me, hyung. I’m fine,” and even if he says it to his knees, Kibum gets the message.

“Jonghyun hyung needs you to take him home, but you don’t even need me to go this far? Aigoo.”

The thing is, Kibum gets Taemin a lot better than Jonghyun does, but that’s useless, when he can’t handle him half as well, and Taemin doesn’t listen to him at all. He’s still so frustrating.

“I’m not treating you like a kid, okay? But if you want to be treated like an adult, act like one,” Kibum finds himself saying. “You have to start thinking for yourself. People will take advantage of you if you don’t.”

Taemin doesn’t answer for so long that Kibum gives up on him. But then he says, “You made the cut again, too?”

Kibum did. He, Jonghyun, and Taemin are three of the seven people left. They’re the only two people at SM Kibum has ever made time for, so he should probably be thanking God for making his future a little less awkward and hellish. Instead he keeps thinking of what will happen if one of the three of them doesn’t make it. If it’s him, they’ll be fine. They’ll have each other. And if it’s one of them, who knows.

Kibum will be alone, either way. That’s how he works.

He’ll be fine either way, too.

 

“He’s not answering his phone,” Jonghyun says finally. Kibum could have told him that a loooong time ago. Jonghyun has only tried Taemin like a hundred times.

“Whatever, just order something while there’s no line.”

Kibum doesn’t know why he’s here. He’s not big on porridge, and he’s not big on Jonghyun playing super hyung, either, and if someone tells _him_ they don’t need something, he believes them. Still, it’s probably healthier than what Jingi would have bought them to eat, and he’s better off here than sticking around during break, not talking to Minho and not laughing at Jingi’s jokes.

And he said to order something, not buy everything off the menu, but Jonghyun goes ahead and gets one of every flavor, and then makes Kibum carry half of it all the way back to SM. That’s five blocks.

He doesn’t even care how hard Kibum is judging him, either, barely reacts when Kibum says, “We have to work off our debts before SM starts paying us, you do know that, right,” or when he says, “No sick person can eat this much, you’re just wasting your money.”

And Kibum is just wasting his breath, because Jonghyun just says, “I’ll go with Jingi hyung next time, then he’ll have to pay,” and if Kibum doesn’t let it go, he’ll just lose.

Kibum waits till they reach the corner, and then, in between rearranging the bags so they don’t cut off his fingers and trying to wiggle feeling back into them, he says, “Okay, so you don’t know what Taeminnie likes. You couldn’t have guessed? Getting him wrong would be less embarrassing, hyung.”

And finally Jonghyun rises to the bait. “Why are you so pissy today?”

This isn’t about Kibum. This is about Jonghyun doing stupid stuff when no one even asked him to.

There’s no good way to tell Jonghyun as much without picking a fight, though, and that’s too much energy. And they still have three more blocks of this and the light’s just turned red, so he sticks with, “Why are you so annoying today?” and then picks up the pace. Makes Jonghyun keep up with him the whole way, short legs and all.

 

Taemin is napping when they get back. Jingi lets them know, but Jonghyun has to see for himself, because of course he does. They find him stretched out across three chairs in one of the vocal rooms. Jonghyun takes one look and leaves Taemin be, and Kibum can’t really argue with that, so they let some of everything get cold and eat the rest with Jingi and Minho. It’s too much.

Before any of them are ready the break’s over, and Taemin is back on the part of the day where he can’t afford to be sick. Kibum keeps one eye on him all the same, and Jonghyun keeps two. Taemin ignores them both until eight o’clock rolls around and normal practice ends. Then he lets Jonghyun microwave his porridge and sits with him and Kibum in the cafeteria and only remembers to cover his mouth half the times he coughs. Which, great.

“Just go home after this,” Kibum says, when he’s had enough. That takes maybe five minutes. “If you don’t take care of yourself you’ll just make it harder on everyone else.”

Taemin glances at Jonghyun. “I have some stuff I need to work on.”

And Kibum is this close to losing his patience, but he cuts himself off at, “You have all week, Taemin-ah.”

That says so much less than it would have before, because Kibum does too, now. He used to have to make do with weekends, but now that the five of them are really doing this, every day from six to eight, he hasn’t been able to go home.

Jonghyun ignores him and says to Taemin, “Let’s just go, Taeminnie. Hyung is really tired.” That passes Taemin’s bullshit detector, how Kibum doesn’t know, and Taemin’s whole face changes. He nods and smiles around his spoon, and Jonghyun doesn’t take his eyes off him when he moves on to Kibum. “What about you, are you going to stay here all night?”

Technically Kibum is staying at his aunt’s in Seoul. The last time he saw her was at his cousin’s wedding, when he was like seven, and he never sees her now, either. Just creeps into her apartment at midnight and leaves before it gets light, and then gets an earful about it whenever his parents call.

But that’s just for now. In another few weeks, and they’ll all be going home together every night. In another few weeks, Taemin won’t be able to get away from Jonghyun if he tries. He should enjoy his freedom while he can. And yet somehow Kibum is still sitting here himself, when he kind of wants to get away from the two of them right now, and nothing's stopping him from trading them for the practice room.

He's in no hurry. He'll be there all night.

“I have some stuff I need to work on."

 

The next time it’s down to the three of them again it’s late. Jingi and Minho are long gone. Jonghyun didn’t watch the clock again, and that’s not because they have tomorrow off, that’s because he never does. Kibum did, but Taemin wouldn’t listen and wouldn’t listen, so here they all are. If the carpet cleaners hadn’t come and kicked them out, they’d still be inside right now.

The subway and buses have all stopped running. The streets are dead. He and Jonghyun and Taemin are the only people in the world. Every last thing Kibum knows in Seoul is right here.

And if Kibum is this hungry Taemin must be starving, but instead of feeding them ramyun again, Jonghyun spends all the money he has left calling Taemin a taxi. Then spends the time it takes to arrive convincing Taemin to go. And Kibum has Taemin all figured out, or at least he thought he did, but the scene playing out in the corner of his eye turns everything sideways, and it feels like something he shouldn’t be seeing.

“I don’t get why you can’t sleep over, you used to do it all the time,” Taemin says, and then, like Kibum isn’t right here, “Kibum hyung can sleep on the floor.”

“You have to get up for school,” Jonghyun says, and it takes him long enough that Kibum knows he had to think it up just now. “Kibummie and I are going to play all night~”

Taemin gives Kibum a sour look that Kibum returns with interest, because he wasn’t the one who said it. He’s not going to start taking responsibility for the things that come out of Jonghyun’s mouth, his life is stressful enough already.

When Jonghyun reaches for Taemin he shrugs him off. Jonghyun laughs, low and kind of breathless, says, “Are you mad at me?” and Kibum does not need to be here for this. If he had somewhere, anywhere to go…eh, whatever.

Jonghyun doesn’t take yes for an answer, even though Taemin is so obvious about it, hunched shoulders and strange half-smile on his face. Tickles Taemin’s side, “Are you still mad?” Plays with Taemin’s hair, breathes down his ear, smiles and smiles stupidly at him, “Still?”

And then he leans in and kisses Taemin’s cheek, there and gone, and Taemin turns red and breaks into a real smile, and Kibum has known them for three years, but it’s like he’s only really seeing them now.

Taemin remembers to hug Kibum goodbye, too, while Jonghyun is busy with the taxi driver.

“Don’t listen to him. Find a place to stay, a bathhouse or something.” Over Taemin’s shoulder, Jonghyun has moved on to writing down the taxi’s license plate number, and now Taemin is telling Kibum, “Jonghyun hyung crashes when he gets out of practice.”

And then Taemin is gone, and once Jonghyun stops staring after him and remembers that Kibum exists, he becomes Kibum’s responsibility.

 

Kibum despises bathhouses. He hates wearing the cotton pajamas they hand out, he hates sitting around and shooting the shit so he doesn’t die of boredom before he gets his money’s worth, and he hates getting naked in front of all kinds of men he doesn’t know, and sharing bath water with them when he doesn’t know where they’ve been. On top of all that he’ll have to wait until he’s like a hundred years old before he even has a shot at controlling the remote in the common area, and maybe he’ll like the news by the time he’s that old, too, so there’s no point.

He still blows through all the change in his wallet to get him and Jonghyun in, gets clean and stretches out on the floor next to him. He tells himself it’s good practice, considering he’s going pro at doing shit he doesn’t want to do, and Jonghyun promises to pay him back. Kibum won’t let him forget.

The only real problem now is that he can’t sleep in places like this.

“You should stop spoiling Taeminnie,” he says to Jonghyun, because it’s the first thing that comes to mind. “Whenever I try to talk to him he acts like he knows better. He’ll want us to call him hyung soon.”

He only sees half the smile on Jonghyun’s face, but he hears it in his voice when he says, “I can’t help it. He’s so cute,” and that’s enough to take Kibum back to the things he saw earlier, and for him to put it all together. Kibum doesn’t know how long Jonghyun has been like this, and he doesn’t how he ever missed it. Maybe Jonghyun doesn’t know his own feelings yet or maybe he just doesn’t know Taemin’s, maybe he does and he’s holding back, but Kibum has had his fair share of crushes. He knows what they look like. He knows what they sound like.

“Did you know him before you started training? You guys live in the same neighborhood.”

Jonghyun shakes his head, and all he says is, “That’s just how we got close. Going home together every day,” and Kibum isn’t prepared for the way Jonghyun's words sit in his throat, or the way it’s suddenly about him instead.

“I auditioned with some friends from Daegu, but I was the only one that made it,” Kibum says, because why not. Talking about stuff has never hurt him before. “I kept going to school till the end too, but they stopped talking to me.”

He doesn’t add that Jonghyun and Taemin are the only friends he has now. It’s not that he’s embarrassed about it, he’s really not, but that’s too much to put on other people. If he went there, Kibum would have to worry about hating himself.

Jonghyun doesn’t pick up on any of that, just asks casually, “Were they jealous of you?”

Kibum chooses not to take that like Jonghyun is making fun of him, even though all his instincts are pushing him in that direction. “Yeah,” is all Jonghyun is going to get out of him, no shame, and before he knows it they’re both laughing. Somewhere in between an ahjumma rolling over just to glare at them from a few feet away, and Jonghyun sounding stupider than ever, trying to shut himself up with his shirt in his mouth, Kibum tells the rest of the truth. “That and I missed too much stuff, it got awkward.” And then, when Jonghyun’s calmed down, “Hyung.”

“Yeah, what?”

“You’re not doing all this just for the music,” Kibum says, and that was supposed to be a question, but Jonghyun doesn’t seem to care either way, just gives Kibum a strange look.

“It’s my life, why are you worried about it?” he says. “That’s what you always say when anyone asks you anything, Kibum-ah.”

True enough. And if Jonghyun doesn’t want to say anything for himself, that’s fine. Kibum was just asking him first, so he’d have an excuse to talk about himself. He’s just going to go ahead. Whatever. It’s that kind of night.

“I’m doing it so I can be myself. All my life, people have tried to take that away from me, and for a long time I let them do it.” He’s trying to skip all the things there’s no point thinking of anymore, but it’s kind of hard, lying here under the fluorescent lights. The way his parents freaked out when he came home with pierced ears. The way kids used to call him fat and pinch his arms and legs when he was in elementary school. The things they’d call him when he got older, started caring about how he dressed. How no one at school believed him when he said he’d gotten in at SM, just laughed at him, then slapped him around for getting bigheaded when they found out it was true. “I can’t say I don’t care, because I wouldn’t be doing all this if I didn’t. But if I show enough people who I am, it’ll keep me honest.”

Maybe he shouldn’t have left so much unsaid, because Jonghyun is too smart, it always takes too much to convince him, and Kibum will be stuck explaining himself anyway if he comes back at Kibum with some of the stuff he could. You want people to talk about you, you just don’t want to listen. Fame doesn’t work like that. You’re just doing what the company says, how is that doing your own thing.

But all Jonghyun says in the end is, “Are you sure that’s about who you are, and not who you want to be?”

Same difference. Kibum is okay leaving it there, and he thinks maybe the quickest way to do that is to turn Jonghyun’s question back on him. “What about you, hyung, who do you want to be?”

It doesn’t take Jonghyun nearly as long as Kibum is expecting to give him an answer.

“I don’t know, someone cool? Successful? Rich?” and then when Kibum just rolls his eyes, the real one, “If just being myself were enough for one person, I’d be okay. If I could do my best and it was enough for them.”

And Kibum catches up. Jonghyun is thinking of Taemin, he probably always is. Kibum thinks of him for a little while, too, and of the person Jonghyun becomes when he’s with him. And then leaves him to Jonghyun, rolls over and tries to dream instead.

 

They both go in to practice the next day anyway, what day off. Taemin shows up around three, still in his school uniform, and Kibum just hopes he doesn’t try to blame him for the bags under Jonghyun’s eyes, because Taemin never blames Jonghyun himself.

“How was school?” Jonghyun tries.

Taemin shrugs, goes to change without saying anything either way, and Kibum is safe. Jonghyun disappears into the vocal room and Taemin and Kibum sneak into the back of a dance class. It’s just another Tuesday.

Except Taemin catches up with him afterwards with a can of orange juice in his hand. Kibum likes apple best and juice has never been his go-to in the first place, but even if he’d expected Taemin to start buying him drinks he would never have expected him to get that much right. Anyway, it’s not like he’s picky.

They sit in the hallway while Kibum drinks. He takes his time for once, and Taemin doesn’t rush him.

Taemin jumps from thing to thing. “Jingi hyung told me there’s a ghost in the third floor bathroom, he’s seen it twice now,” and Kibum tells him not to go up there at night, because Kibum’s not planning to ever again after this, “Someone in my class brought beer to school today, they found it in his locker,” and Kibum tells him to mind his own business because he thinks that’ll work better than telling Taemin to stay away from that kid, “Should we have ramyun again tonight?” and Kibum just says no, doesn’t mention that he never wants SM to tell him to lose weight, the way they told Jingi last week. And at some point he realizes that Taemin has nothing to say. He’s just trying to talk to Kibum, just because.

Kibum’s day hasn’t gotten away from him yet, and he’s starting to realize maybe it won’t. Maybe it’s not the end of the world if he makes time for himself, between all the things he’s living for and all the things that are stressing him out.

Everything will be right where he left it when he feels like getting up again. It won’t take him that long.

Kibum helps Taemin out. Says something something “Jonghyun hyung,” and that’s all it takes. Taemin could go on forever, and all Kibum has to do is finish his drink and not let on how obvious Taemin is being, or how cute Kibum is finding it.

 

Kibum first met Jonghyun and Taemin in winter, and they all move in together in spring.

It just kind of happens. They met Manager Hyung for the first time last week, and this week, instead of finding their own way home, the five of them pile into the van after practice, and he drives them to their new place.

Kibum sits in the backseat first, but when Taemin follows him, Jonghyun does, too, squishing Kibum against his window. Manager Hyung doesn’t say anything when Jingi fiddles with the dials up front and turns the air conditioning on full blast, so that means Kibum can’t say anything to the two of them, either. He can't tell them it's too hot, he has to put up with them crowding him like this.

They haven’t even gotten out of the parking lot when Jonghyun says to him, “Aigoo, look at you. You’re this upset, just because they gave you a new name?”

“I mean…what’s wrong with Kibum?” Kibum bursts out. Which, whatever. Jonghyun is the one that asked. “Kibum can be lovable. Kibum can be cute. Kibum can be sexy.”

Jonghyun gives him a look. “Don’t worry, Key won’t be any of those things, either~”

Kibum could let that go, but then Taemin smiles to himself, the one that says _you’re both so dumb,_ and Kibum finds himself saying instead, “Whatever, I’d rather be Almighty Key than Bling Bling Jonghyun~” and fighting down a laugh when Jonghyun gives him an outraged look.

Taemin either can’t hide it, or he just doesn’t try. He laughs for real, and then Jonghyun’s face falls open and Taemin loses it completely. It doesn’t matter how many looks Minho and Jingi and Manager Hyung give him, nothing can get him to stop.

“You think that’s funny, Taeminnie, but you’ve got it worse than both of us, you’re just the maknae,” Jonghyun says, and he doesn’t fool Kibum for a second, he’s so obviously this close to cracking up too.

“Who do you think is cooler, Taeminnie, me or Jonghyun hyung~?”

And Kibum just meant to push Jonghyun a little, but he wasn’t thinking, and now he has to wait to see if they’re going to make him regret it.

Jonghyun has forgotten he’s not supposed to smile, but the thing on his face makes him look crazy, and he’s watching Taemin so closely himself he’ll never catch Kibum watching him. Taemin isn’t looking at either of them, but Kibum knows what’s going on in his head. He could lie and say Kibum, say too little, or he could tell the truth and say Jonghyun, and say too much. Which, Kibum is kind of tired of coming in second place with both of them, but whatever. At least he gets why now, even if he’s not sure they do, and that makes him all kinds of crazy.

“You’re both cool?” Taemin says finally, and when Jonghyun starts to protest, that’s not an answer, blah blah, Taemin smirks, changes it to, “Neither of you,” and then doesn’t change it again, no matter what Jonghyun tries on him for the rest of the ride home.

They don’t leave Kibum out of it, either. Taemin takes over half of Kibum’s seat and smushes him further, jerks into Kibum when Jonghyun tickles him, elbows Kibum in the ribs when he’s supposed to be fending Jonghyun off, and eventually Kibum has to help Taemin out, just to save himself. Jonghyun takes that personally, because of course he does, and at some point Taemin gives up and just gets in their way instead.

And when Kibum has finally had it, finally snaps, “For fuck’s sake, STOP. You guys are so annoying,” he doesn’t even mean it.

He doesn’t care how stupid the smile on his face is right now, either.

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo the world was not blessed with dibidibidi until August 2008. I probably should have written Love Like Oxygen era fic instead of mentioning it here, but I couldn’t resist haha. This is kind of random, but something that has always made me LOL is how Jonghyun would avoid saying bling bling when he had to introduce himself to women on Yunhanam. The rest of them powered through it every time lol.


End file.
